A completion system is installed in a well to produce hydrocarbon fluids, commonly referred to as oil and gas, from reservoirs adjacent the well or to inject fluids into the well. In many cases, the completion system includes electrical devices that have to be powered and which communicate with an earth surface or downhole controller. Such electrical devices may be associated with a reservoir monitoring and control (RMC) system and/or any other systems associated with a downhole environment (e.g., in a wellbore or borehole penetrating one or more subterranean formations).
Power and/or communication signals (e.g., electrical signals) may be provided to an RMC system and/or other downhole systems via a network of electrical cables or lines and inductive couplers. The inductive couplers may be used to magnetically convey electrical signals between different sections of electrical cable or lines. In this manner, the inductive couplers eliminate the need for conductive electrical connection between certain sections of the network. For example, a mother or main borehole may have a number of lateral branches or lateral boreholes, each of which includes electrical cables or lines that are coupled via an inductive coupler pair (i.e., mating male and female couplers) to a cable and/or lines (e.g., a bus) extending along the main borehole.